For the Both of them
by Inamioly
Summary: Maggie had hoped and prayed to be reunited with her family. She gets reunited with Glenn, but as she realizes Beth isn't in the boxcar, she comes to terms with the fact that she might only get half of her wish. And then she hears Daryl's side of the story.


When they got together in the boxcar, Maggie figured things were taking a turn for the better. Granted, a _twisted_ turn – and that was saying incredibly less than the desired -, but still, things were bound to change at some point… right?

Now, Maggie took pride in being an upfront person, almost to the point of being unashamedly transparent, and so she had no trouble admitting that as soon as she heard Rick's voice coming through the door, her heart beat faster for two reasons, and those reasons only: Glenn and Beth. Or Beth and Glenn. _Her family_; there was no hierarchy in family, as everyone's place was as worthy of praise as the next one, though it pained her more than she cared to admit that she was half-expecting not to see Beth.

In a mix of dread, fear, determination, anxiety, and a whirlwind of entangled – and undecipherable – emotions, she welcomed each and every one of her friends, and as her squinting eyes fell upon Glenn's messy hair and crooked, teary smile, her heart stopped beating altogether.

"Glenn." She murmured his name over and over in her head, the intensity of the moment speaking louder than any yelp of happiness ever could have. The scene in front of her appeared surrounded by a mysterious fog, the corners blurring as the seconds dragged on, and that was when she realized she was crying. "Glenn… _Oh_."

Everything else stopped mattering as soon as time engulfed the reunited couple in a hungry embrace. Maggie pecked Glenn on the lips, savouring the way his hand grazed her cheek, almost as if he was doubting his own senses. "'m here." She giggled into his mouth, and Glenn took it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

"You have no idea…" Glenn bit his lip, and lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes. "You… the world's a shitty place without you, Mags."

"To the risk o' sounding corny, I gotta say, honey, it ain't worth living without someone to share the days."

They grinned together, hands intertwined and showing no signs of ever breaking apart, and it was only when Rick cleared his throat pointedly that they took awareness of their surroundings.

"Sorry to pause all that love," Rick smirked, playful. "But we kinda have to figure out a plan."

Oh. Maggie's scumbag brain, and his favourite partner in crime – the heart, obviously - , had conveniently made her forget the other half of her pleas to God. Perhaps to protect her, perhaps to allow her to enjoy this small bit of happiness. Maggie glanced around, counting heads as soon as they came into view, and a frown set in her previously smiling face. She sensed Glenn tense up.

"What's up, Maggie?"

Rick and the others had been talking amongst them, but quieted down at the sound of Glenn's concerned voice.

"Uhm…" Maggie swallowed in fear, reality setting in. Almost everyone was accounted for, so there shouldn't really be any more groups out there. "Where's… Where's Beth?" Her tone rose to the point of shaking, and she heard Rick sigh. His sigh, however discrete, spoke volumes.

"Maggie…" Glenn stroke her hair, glancing back and forth from Rick to the others.

"No. No! Where's she? Where's my sister? Rick…?" She begged, the words breaking in her mouth, barely a whisper coming out.

The sheriff merely looked around, taking in everyone's awkward silence. "I wasn't with her."

"So… she was all alone? Oh my… please, God, tell me she wasn't al-"

"She wasn't."

Maggie was startled by both the harshness of the tone and the deliverer. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she hadn't noticed Daryl coming inside the boxcar, and she squinted as she tried to find the source of the noise.

Daryl was leaning against the wall in the farthest corner from her, almost swallowed by the darkness that had set in ever since the door had been closed. He was fidgeting, she realised, and his head hung. She guessed he thought no-one could really see him or his posture, or else she was sure he wouldn't allow himself to be seen so vulnerable. It scared her. His voice, the only thing he intended to show the world, was undoubtedly cold, detached. It almost fooled her. And the fact that it didn't was what really surprised her.

"She was with you?" She asked softly, noticing how the group subtly gathered closer to hear the story.

"Yeah." Daryl was betrayed by a slight quiver in his voice, but quickly recomposed himself. "Beth was with me. And she did well out there, too. You'd 'ave been proud."

"So... where…?" Maggie couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Gone."

Maggie felt Rick wince at his words, and everyone else sucked in a breath. She couldn't believe her baby sister was dead. Dead. Images of the petite blonde smiling, as per usual, flooded her mind, and the tears got larger and larger.

"Dead." She whispered, and Glenn pulled her close, allowing her to hide her face in his chest.

"No." Daryl replied, in the same emotionless tone. "Not dead. I mean… I s'ppose it's possible, but your sister's quite the fighter." If Maggie didn't know any better, she could have sworn she heard… _something_ in his voice. "Someone took'er. Righteous bastards. Drove right to her, ambushed us in our house, and I told her to run." His voice broke. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'd told her to run, she did, but when I got to her, only her bag was there. On the floor. And the fucking screeches of tires in the background."

Maggie could only nod, numb, confused, relieved, feeling close to fainting. The silence was overwhelming. Even the newcomers seemed to realise the heaviness of the conversation.

"So… 'm sorry. You know." A hushed sniff echoed through the boxcar, and the brunette gasped inwardly, at the lack of suiting words. "I tried. I- well, I promise ya that."

"Daryl…" She attempted to take a few steps towards him, but he instantly grunted.

"No. I'll get her back."

And the forcefulness of his tone, fuelled by whatever he had hidden deep down, was strangely enough. She didn't have much faith nowadays, what with the world turning to shit, but somehow she believed him. Daryl Dixon was going to find her little sister.

And she really, truly, dearly, desperately hoped he could. For the _both_ of them.

**A/N: So, just a one-shot to keep me going. This pairing is simply amazing and inspiring. Please, tell me what you think, yes? It really warms my heart and makes my day to hear all your comments (good or bad! :D )**

**Kisses!**


End file.
